My Dear Murderer
by oOoSAKUPINKoOo
Summary: "El asesino Sasuke Uchiha ha matado a su sexta víctima, a la que también conoció en ese chat..."/¿Por qué tuve que meterme en ese chat?¿Como he podido acostarme con un asesino en serie que va a matarme a mí también?/-Hace un año no rechistabas Sa-ku-ra/Au


Hola mis queridas lectoras! :)

Hoy en un brote de inspiración he hecho este one-shot sobre Sasuke y Sakura. Espero que os guste ^^

Advertencias: lemmon (mi 1º), violación, violencia.

Los personajes de Naruto pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Ya ha pasado más de un año"

Eso es lo primero que pensó la muchacha al observar el cielo azul decorado con algunas nueves blancas y esponjosas. El cielo de Tokio no tenía mucho que desear, tampoco la ciudad en sí. Tan solo era una gran ciudad con grandes edificios y empresas que solo eran beneficio de unos pocos, y ella no estaba entre ellos.

Su mirada verdosa distraída se volvió hacia la calle por donde estaba caminando, una calle llena de tiendas de toda clase, pero solo una le llamó la atención en ese momento, y no precisamente por los artículos.

"… el asesino en serie Sasuke Uchiha ha matado ya ha su sexta víctima, mujer también, sus restos se han encontrado en unos de los contenedores de las afueras de Tokio. Según el forense, también a ella, reconocida como Karin Hanazawa, la había maltratado y violado antes de haberla matado de cuatro puñaladas en el pecho; igual que las demás, ella también había contactado con el a través del famoso chat "Lonely&Lovely"… Este asesino está en busca y captura, la policía está haciendo todo lo posible para dar con él. Por lo que hasta que no sea encarcelado, las mujeres deberán tener un cuidado excepcional, especialmente si se han metido alguna vez en esa página web…"

La muchacha estaba completamente pálida, sudorosa y con el corazón latiéndole a muchísima velocidad. Estaba enterada de la serie de asesinatos que se habían cometido a esas mujeres, pero hasta ese momento no había sabido que el causante había sido _él._

Siguió andando y aparentando normalidad, pero por dentro estaba que se moría. Maldijo el momento en que había entrado en aquella página. Realmente, al principio había sido divertido, había conocido a bastante gente y había buen ambiente. No era un foro de locos desesperados por sexo que lo único que hacían era enseñarte cómo se masturbaban a través de la Webcam. Sin embargo, un día tuvo la suerte, o mejor dicho, desgracia, de haber hablado con _él_. Había resultado atrayente desde el principio y a ella le había inspirado muchísima confianza. Empezaron hablando como dos desconocidos, pero luego sus conversaciones eran más íntimas, a ella le empezó a gusta y acabó por enamorarse de él. Hasta que llegó un punto en que ambos quedaron para verse, después de haber pasado seis meses chateando.

Nunca olvidaría aquel día, como el día que hacía en ese momento, el sol había brillado hasta convertir un día primaveral en uno veraniego. Ella había decidido vestirse con una blusa holgada con un cinturón, una minifalda y unas romanas altas. Había decidido causarle buena impresión, aunque su chico no fuera guapo o joven. Habían quedado en uno de los jardines del centro de la ciudad a las seis de la tarde, pero ella llevaba allí desde las cinco y media, estaba realmente impaciente por conocerlo. Cuando su reloj marcó las seis en punto, ella empezó a buscarle, dando vueltas al parque, hasta que se chocó con alguien. Su mirada verdosa se alzó hasta encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos negros como el azabache.

"Lo siento mucho" se disculpó ella con una sonrisa.

Allí fue cuando ambos se conocieron en persona, a ella le pareció el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, era prácticamente perfecto. La cita fue bastante agradable, pasearon un poco, se tomaron un helado y hablaron de un montón de cosas. Aunque, a decir verdad, la que hablaba era ella. Él la escuchaba con una media sonrisa y de vez en cuando también decía algo. Sin embargo, la cita no acabó como ella esperaba. Cuando fueron las diez, él le sugirió ir a cenar juntos a algún sitio, y ella aceptó con gusto. Claro que, ella no sabía lo que pasaría después de la cena. Pues acabaron en una habitación de un hotel, con un ambiente de lujuria y pasión descontrolada. La muchacha todavía recordaba el sabor de su lengua cuando jugueteaba con la suya, sus finos y largos dedos recorriéndola entera y las profundas embestidas de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Nunca olvidaría las miles de sensaciones ocultas que había descubierto aquella noche a su lado. Había sido su primera vez y había alcanzo el cielo con él y más. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente ella despertó en una cama vacía, él no había dejado ninguna nota, prácticamente se había esfumado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Y así había sido hasta aquel día. Se sentía mareada y tremendamente mal consigo misma. Se había acostado con el criminal más buscado de todo Japón, ¡¿cómo podía haber sido eso posible! Entonces!, ¿En qué se convertiría ella? ¿Sería otra de las víctimas de aquel despiadado y sádico asesino? Un escalofrío la recorrió al darse cuenta de que así era. Prácticamente, era mujer muerta, nada ni nadie la podría salvar de que aquello. ¿O sí?

Con una mano temblorosa sacó el móvil de su bolso, pero se abstuvo a marcar algún número. ¿A quién llamaría? ¿A sus padres? ¿A la policía? ¿A alguna amiga? Pero, ¿Qué diría una vez que se lo hubieran cogido?

_" Resulta que llamo porque hace poco más de una año tuve sexo con el asesino en serie que sale últimamente por las noticias y seguramente me vaya a matar dentro de poco"_ Si decía eso tal vez alguien la ayudaría… después de echarle el sermón de su vida acerca de mantener relaciones sexuales con un completo desconocido. La policía la sometería a un largo e incómodo interrogatorio para luego ir a su casa para hacer más preguntas a su familia. Sería muy desagradable. Pero no había otra solución.

Había sido muy estúpida al acceder a acostarse con él, pero claro, él había prometido protegerla y ella, como cualquier enamorada, tenía una venda puesta, por lo que le creyó con suma facilidad.

Sin saber por qué, alzó sus ojos para darse cuenta de que había tomado un camino incorrecto. _"Perfecto"_ pensó, solo a ella se le ocurría perderse cuando era el punto de mira de un asesino. Por si fuera poco, no reconocía muy bien la calle donde se encontraba y se desesperó, tenía que salir de allí tan rápido como pudiera. Salió corriendo, pero cada calle parecía idéntica a la anterior, como si aquello fuera una especie de laberinto infernal.

Justo cuando pasó al lado de un callejón una mano la cogió tapándole la boca. Ella se estremeció del miedo y empezó a moverse para que la soltara pero el delincuente era mucho más fuerte que ella y llevando su mano libre a la nuca de la muchacha y tocando el punto correcto, la joven cayó inconsciente entre sus brazos, totalmente desprotegida.

oOoOoOoOo

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en una habitación de cuatro paredes, un tanto abandonada y vieja, pero extrañamente limpia. Se encontró a sí misma con las manos atadas por la espalda y su cuerpo recostado en un viejo colchón con algunas almohadas.

De repente, vislumbró cómo alguien entraba a la pequeña habitación a través de unas cortinas opacas y grandes que cubrían una puerta camuflada. Cuando encendió una luz que había y se quitó la braga que llevaba tapando gran parte de su rostro, le reconoció enseguida con un miedo estremecedor. Sus ojos se dilataron del pánico.

Sasuke Uchiha, el asesino en serie de Tokio se alzaba ante ella impasible, pero con una de sus conocidas y hermosas medias sonrisas que la volvían loca. El muchacho no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo perfecto, alto, un tanto musculoso, con el pelo y ojos negros como una noche sin luna, rostro pálido. Un perfecto Adonis… pero seguía siendo un asesino que la iba a …

La muchacha reaccionó en ese momento e intentó gritar.

"¡Ayud…!"

Sin embargo, el chico al darse cuenta de sus intenciones corrió hasta ella y le tapo la boca, por lo que los gritos de ella apenas eran audibles. Él sacó una navaja de su chaqueta y se la puso en el cuello. Ella quería morirse en ese momento.

"Si haces ruido… te mato" la amenazó con voz fría y carente de sentimientos posando sus duros y helados ojos azabaches en los horrorizados ojos jade de ella mientras apartaba su mano con suavidad.

"Vas a matarme de todas formas" replicó ella armándose de valor, intentando no parecer una chiquilla asustada. En ese momento, se lanzó contra él proporcionándole un cabezazo en el estómago e intentó huir.

Pero él fue más rápido de nuevo y la tiró sobre el colchón de nuevo, haciendo que ella gritara. Luego, se colocó a su lado mientras ella seguía soltando algunos grititos que estaban poniéndolo nervioso, mas eso no hizo que interrumpiera lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa que llevaba puesto provocando un estremecimiento en ella.

_"Después de todo, no ha cambiado"_ pensó él con satisfacción mientras continuaba con la labor de quitarle la camisa.

"¡Noo!" gritó ella atemorizada mientras volvía a sentir aquellas frías manos que la quemaban y le hacían despertar miles de sensaciones ocultas y placenteras. "¡No!"

Otro estremecimiento vino cuando sintió como él le bajaba las braguitas y se maldijo por llevar falda. Si aquello continuaba así, en menos de dos horas pasaría a figurar en la lista de víctimas de Sasuke Uchiha.

"¡Para!" Le ordenó desesperada y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Intentó revolverse contra él, se sentía tan desprotegida e impotente. Su sujetador estaba a la vista de él y sus braguitas habían desaparecido por algún rincón de la habitación. Estaba absoluta y completamente perdida.

Él sacó una cinta aislante y cortó un pedazo.

"Hace un año no rechistabas… Sa-ku-ra" Comentó casi burlón mientras se lo ponía en la boca, ella abrió los ojos con pánico.

Un gemido inaudible salió de boca al sentir los labios de Sasuke en unos de sus muslos y las manos de este empezaron a separárselos con suavidad, como si fueran a hacer el amor y no una violación, para poder colocarse entre ellos, para luego ascender has sus pechos y desabrochar el sujetador para dejar a la vista sus senos, a lo que ella se sonrojó, cosa que hizo sonreír al muchacho. Todavía seguía siendo absolutamente inocente y sensible. Después, empezó a lamer aquel blanquecido pero hermoso cuello de ella, podía escuchar los suspiros de placer que soltaba ella encerrados bajo la cinta aislante. El sabor a cerezas de la muchacha lo enloquecía y hacía despertar sus más primitivos deseos. Sabía que cada vez la erección escondida bajo sus pantalones se hacía más grande. Le excitaba de sobremanera tener a la muchacha de esa manera, tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana que él estaba dispuesto a ensuciar… otra vez.

Todavía mantenía vivo el recuerdo la noche en que ambos lo hicieron por primera vez, cómo no recordarlo, había sido la primera vez que él había sentido algo más que puro placer al estar con alguien. Una experiencia que estaba repitiendo en ese momento y que estaba seguro de que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a querer disfrutarlo, pero claro, el sabía perfectamente como hacer que ella se doblegara a su voluntad para que aquello no fuera lo que era en apariencia.

Bajo un poco más su boca y su lengua se deslizó por unos de los pechos de ella, tomando uno de los pezones de ella con la boca, jugando con él, atormentándolo; mientras que con una de sus manos, tomaba el otro torturándolo de la misma manera.

Sakura sentía cómo cada vez estaba más excitada y con menos cordura. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debería estar disfrutándolo, que en realidad estaba siendo forzada a algo que no quería… pero es que se sentía tan bien… aquello era absolutamente maravilloso… aquella pequeñas descargas de placer eran tan…

Sasuke podía leer fácilmente lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha en aquellos momentos, aquella mirada nubada por el placer y el deseo era la misma que la de hacía un año, sabía que la muchacha lo estaba disfrutando. Pronto, una de sus manos bajó hasta la vagina de la muchacha y empezó a trazar círculos en su clítoris con un dedo, provocando que Sakura se arqueara de placer. Escuchaba los gemidos de ella escondidos bajo la cinta, aquello lo estaba excitando cada vez más y sentía con más ansia la necesidad de poseerla en aquel mismo instante. Pero a él no le gustaban las cosas apresuradas e insípidas, de esa manera se acababa la diversión demasiado rápido.

La muchacha se estaba retorciendo bajo el cuerpo de él. Se sentía totalmente fuera de control, aquello la estaba volviendo loca, porque no debería estar disfrutándolo, pero lo hacía, vaya que si lo hacía. El toque exquisito de Sasuke en su feminidad era algo a lo que ella nunca podría llegar a acostumbrarse, se estremecía, quería poder tocarle, quería acariciarle, besarle, pero no podía y eso la desesperaba.

Entonces lo sintió. Él la penetró de una sola estocada arrancándole un grito de placer que quedo oculto bajo la cinta. Luego siguió embistiéndola aumentando la velocidad cada vez más, aumentando el intenso placer para ambos, esas corrientes de lujuria y pasión que les hacía perder la cabeza.

Pero entonces, Sakura recordó que Sasuke había violado a todas las chicas antes de matarlas, ¿acaso lo suyo no era una violación?

_"Voy a morir" _

Recordó a su familia, a sus amigos, a todos sus seres queridos. Las palabras que le hubiera gustado decirles de haber sabido lo que le esperaba. Los momentos que jamás volvería a compartir con ellos. Nada pasaría excepto su propia muerte.

_"Papá… Mamá… lo siento"_ Pensó mientras poco a poco iba siendo presa del éxtasis, el remolino de pasión que se formaba en todo su cuerpo.

Pensó que aquello podría ser una romántica forma de morir. El mayor placer sería el antecedente de su muerte. ¿Sería muy malo con ella? ¿La haría sufrir? ¿La tourturaría? ¿La mataría sin más?

En ese momento, las embestidas alcanzaron la mayor velocidad y el orgasmo llegó a ambos muchachos como una ola, repentina y deliciosamente asombrosa y placentera.

Sasuke la miró y con su mano retiró la cinta de la boca de la muchacha, provocando que esta suspirase. Entonces, presionó sus labios con los suyos en un extrañamente dulce beso que hizo que el corazón de la muchacha latiera como nunca, puesto que jamás había recibido un beso así de otra persona que fuera él, nadie la había hecho sentir como él, nadie.

De un momento a otro, Sasuke se levantó y Sakura cerró los ojos esperando un final… que nunca llegó.

" ¡Ey!" Le gritó al ver como se estaba yendo por la puerta camuflada, él se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, consiguiendo intimidarla. "¿N-no vas a matarme?" Le preguntó desconcertada, sorprendida y aliviada de ver que no tenía esas intenciones.

"La verdad… es que dentro de poco me cogerá la policía… y no volveré a ser libre" le dijo indiferente mientras le volvía a dar la espalda para irse." Pero… si consigo escapar… entonces… volveré para verte de nuevo" Dicho esto desapareció dejándola atada con la camisa desabrochada y tirada en un sucio sofá… pero _viva_.

—Yo nunca llamé a la policía. Una semana después le arrestaron y él admitió haber matado a todas las mujeres que conoció en el chat a lo largo de 3 años. Pidieron para él la pena de muerte y eso es lo que tuvo. Después de eso salí con un par de chicos, pero no duré mucho con ellos—dijo Sakura mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de café.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó Hinata curiosa e impresionada tras haber escuchado la historia de su mejor amiga.

—Tal vez…—empezó pensativa y miró al cielo que estaba igual al de hacía 10 años—porque no ha habido otro hombre que haya hecho vibrar mi corazón como él lo hizo...

A lo lejos, alguien la había escuchado...

—Interesante…— susurró un hombre encapuchado sonriendo de lado… después de todo… el primer amor nunca se olvida...

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado y aunque ya se que el lemmon no esta muy bien, es que es mi 1º vez, ¿vale? xD

Aquí se acaba esta intrigante historia SasuSaku y una cosita, hay un grupo en Facebook dedicado a las Escritoras y Lectoras de Fanfics que lo ha creado la maravillosa _Zinep_ y en su página encontraréis el enlace, yo os animo a que os unáis ^^

Besitos! =)


End file.
